


Cum together, right now, over me

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Gerard Way, Degradation, Everything is consensual, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Spitroasting, it just gets a little questionable towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frank makes Gerard's biggest fantasy come true.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Gerard Way/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Cum together, right now, over me

Gerard feels the rope tightly across his chest. He wiggles around a bit to test all the knots, but that only makes him turn around in circles. If he didn’t have a blindfold on, he could at least see where he is.

It is exactly like he and Frank discussed. Him, tied up and suspended from the ceiling. Frank and his friends, having their way with him. Touching him. Degrading him. He softly moans thinking about all the hands that were going to touch him in a couple of minutes. All the dicks that were going to stuff his tight little hole.

A click followed by a loud squeaking sound, like a garage door rolling open, makes Gerard head perk up. He tries to turn his head toward the sound as far as he can, as if the blindfold would suddenly disappear and reveal who was walking towards him.

“Look what we have here,“ a voice exclaims, “a beautiful little slut.”

Gerard would recognize that voice from a thousand miles away. Frank is finally here. He feels fingertips grace his cheeks and jaw until they trail down, gripping his chin and pulling his head upward.

“Do you remember how you address me?” Gerard lets out a surprised whimper, not having realized how close Frank is to his ear.

“Yes, sir”

“And do you remember your safeword?” Frank slowly licks the edge of Gerard’s ear. Gerard’s mind goes blank for a second while he lets out a deep, dirty moan.

“It’s- it’s ‘coffee’, sir” Gerard manages to say in between his whimpers.

Frank lets go of Gerard’s chin, Gerard’s head immediately hanging down again. “You’re such a good, dirty whore, aren’t you?”

Those words send shivers down Gerard’s spine. He is rock hard. He tries bucking his hips, hoping to get some friction, but the ropes make him unable to move. “Yes, sir, I’m a dirty whore. I’m your dirty whore. Please touch me, please. I’m so hard, please.” Even though he begs for it, Gerard feels like he is going to burst as soon as someone lays one finger on his throbbing cock.

“You beg so prettily,” Franks voice sounds deeper than before, “I think this hole is ready to be filled. Remember boys, there is one rule: nobody touches this sluts’ little dick. He cums untouched or he doesn’t cum at all.” Gerard loves this rule. He still remembers how hard Frank fucked him after he suggested it.

Gerard hears a couple of cheers and approving grunts coming from all directions. How many friends did Frank bring? Gerard doesn’t know, but he does know they are all going to be a good fuck.

Gerard startles by the sudden feel of hands on his back. The hands make their way down his back, towards his ass. Gerard moans when the hands squeezed his ass and spread his cheeks apart, his hole now visible to the whole room.

While Gerard moans, someone took the opportunity to stick their dick into his mouth. Surprised by the sudden intrusion, Gerard chokes a little. This doesn’t stop the unidentified man from pushing his dick in a little deeper. He grabs Gerard’s hair tightly and starts shallowly fucking Gerard’s face. Gerard composes himself and opens up his throat, like the good little slut he is.

Gerard moans around the cock when he feels a tongue lap over his rim. Being eaten out never gets old for Gerard. Two hands hold his buttcheeks open while a third hand snakes up to join the tongue on his hole. He can feel every little movement the fingers make; rubbing around his hole, teasing his rim. With a push, one finger finally makes its way inside him. He pushes back, trying to get it to go deeper, more.

He moans loudly around the cock in his mouth. The man in front of him curses and fucks Gerard’s face faster. He thrusts a few more times before coming down Gerard’s throat.

“Good job, slut” he muttered as he pulls out. Gerard tries to swallow all the semen, but some of it drips down his chin.

“Oh no, no, no, I don’t think so. Filthy little cumdumps like you don’t get to spill.” The man in front of him pushed the cum dripping down Gerard’s chin back into Gerard’s mouth. Gerard tightens his lips around the mans fingers and cleans them off as good as he can. The man pulls them out and softly slaps Gerard across the face.

“Now Geebaby, what do we say to the nice man who gave you his cum?” Gerard has no idea where Frank’s voice comes from, too distracted with pleasure.

Gerard tries to speak but it only comes out as a whine. He clears his throat and tries again. “Thank you, for cumming in my whore mouth sir- oh my- fuck”

He barely finishes his sentence before a second fingers gets pushed inside him alongside the first one. They immediately find his sweet spot. Everything feels like too much and not enough at the same time. Gerard needs to cum so bad. He is almost there but he just needs that little more.

“Please, fuck me, please sir. Please, I need more, please fuck me, sir. I need to cum so bad, please sir, more” Gerard lets out a high pitched whine when he feels the fingers press down on his prostate hard.

“You sure you already want to cum, slut? You still need to go through a lot of dicks tonight. You haven’t even had a dick in your tight little hole yet. You want that? A fat, thick cock inside that sweet little body of yours?”

With those words and a last firm push against his spot, Gerard comes. He feels his whole body slack while his cum drips on the ground. Before he can bask in his afterglow, his ass gets slapped and a hard cock gets shoved into his hole. He screams out at the sudden intrusion and clenches his ass. The man behind him moans out and starts with a slow pace. The quick stretch burns, but it feels so good. Gerard loves the feeling of a big cock stretching him out. The man grabs Gerard’s hips and thrusts into him harder. Gerard hopes it leaves bruises.

A pair of lips get pushed against Gerard’s, sloppily. A tongue slides over his lips and he opens his mouth, moaning, while he gets pound from behind. Gerard gets overcome with the need to be taken on both ends. Fucked like a spit roast. All holes filled.

“Sir, may I please suck your dick?” Gerard begs the man and he sticks his tongue out in anticipation. He wishes he didn’t have a blindfold on so he could see how many men were waiting in line, jerking off, looking at him like the filthy little whore he was.

“That’s what you’re here for, isn’t it, slut?” The man in front of Gerard slowly pushes his hard, leaking cock inside Gerard’s mouth. “You were made for this, taking cock. You feel so good, baby. I bet you’ve been hard for weeks, just thinking about this moment. You love getting used, don’t you? Well, babe, there are a lot of men here who want to use you. And we’re not gonna stop using you until we’re all done. Until you’re all used up and filled with so much cum, it will be leaking out of you for weeks.”

Gerard’s dick hardens up again. He wants that. He wants to get used up and fucked and filled until it all pours down his legs and he can’t walk for days. The man pounding into Gerard from behind tightens his grip on Gerard’s hips, shakily thrusts a few more times and comes deep inside Gerard. After he pulls out, he slaps Gerard’s ass. “You’re the hottest cum bucket I’ve ever had”. He slaps Gerard’s ass again before he walks away. Gerard loves getting spanked.

Before the cum can drip out of his hole, a new dick gets pushed in, this one even bigger than the last one. The new man behind Gerard starts slowly fucking into him. The man starts exploring Gerard’s body with his hands. First kneads Gerard’s doughy butt cheeks, then his hands travel upwards, over all the rope, and down Gerard’s sides. Eventually he lands on Gerard’s nipples. Gerard lets out a squeak, muffled by the cock in his throat. The man in front of him moans and picks up his pace.

Gerard’s left nipple gets pinched and it shoots straight to his dick. He did not come that long ago, but he is ready to go again. He fucks back against the man behind him to pick up the pace. The man complies and fucks into Gerard harder.

This is what Gerard wants. He can feel his arousal throughout his whole body, clouding his thoughts. The only thing he can think is harder, faster, bigger, more. He can feel the man in front of him pull out and slap his dick against Gerard’s cheek. He does that a few more times until he cums all over Gerard’s face. Gerard sticks his tongue out to catch some of it. He takes a deep breath and smiles.

“Thank you for your cum, sir.”

The grip on Gerard’s hips tighten as the man behind him speeds up. He changes his angle which makes him hit Gerard’s prostate dead on. Gerard screams out.

“Right there, please, right there, sir. Please I’m so close, please make me cum. “ Gerard’s eyes rolled back into it’s sockets as Gerard starts to feel the tingling sensation of an upcoming orgasm spread through his body. The pitch of his moans becomes higher and higher as he gets pound into faster and faster. Just as his orgasm is about to hit him, the man behind him stills and cums inside Gerard’s ass. Gerard can feel the liquid filling him up, but it isn’t enough to send him over the edge. He whines loudly as the man slips out of him.

“No, no, please. I’m almost there, please, someone fuck me. I’m so close, I’m so close.” He tried wiggling his hips back and forth in the hopes of some friction, but yet again, he was only met with air.

Suddenly, his hair get gripped and his head gets pulled back, until his throat arches beautifully. “So ya think ya have the rights to come a second time, huh slut. I think ya need to stop whinin’. There’s a lot of fine men here who haven’ even come once, you greedy bitch. I think ya need to shut the fuck up and take some more cock.” The man let go of Gerard’s hair and pushed into Gerard’s loose hole in one smooth motion. He fucks into Gerard hard and fast. Gerard tries to angle his hips just right, but the ropes hold him tightly in place. A tear rolls down Gerard’s face in frustration, he was so close.

As though he had mercy on Gerard, the man changes his angle and brushes against Gerard’s spot every time he pounds in. Gerard, already being so close, comes again immediately. He is happy he is tied up, because he would not be able to stand on his own feet right now. The man behind him gives him no time to recover, just keeps chasing his own bliss. Gerard’s mind gets foggy from the overstimulation and his body begins to shake.

He knows he could end it here, say his safeword and be done, but he doesn’t want that. He wants more, even though it hurts. He wants to show how good a slut he is. He wants to be filled with semen and used like a toy.

That’s why he stays quiet when he feels the push of another dick against his mouth. He just opens up like the obedient, little whore he is and let the men use him as they please. He tries to thank the man who came inside his ass, but nothing intelligible came out. When a new dick gets rammed into his ass, he zones out.

When he zones in again, it’s to a slap on his ass as the man behind him comes deep inside of him. As the man pulls out, he feels all the cum oozing out of his hole. The man takes as much as he can and pushes it back in, making Gerard moan loudly.

“Look who’s back, just in time to take his last load,” Gerard hears Frank say from his left. He tries to tilt his head towards Frank, but he does not have the energy. Frank put his hand on Gerard’s back and moved around him. “You should see how filthy you look, covered in cum. It’s so hot. Look at that hole, all used up and wet. I bet I could just,” as Frank says that he slowly pushes three fingers into Gerard. “Yeah, look at that. Not even a little bit of resistance. It’s gonna take ages for you to tighten up again.”

Gerard moans at the thought of not having to stretch himself open for Frank anymore. Frank would just slide inside him, just like he can now. Using the semen as lube, Frank slides into Gerard with no effort. He starts at an easy pace.

“I bet you want to know how many people fucked you. If you had been a good, little girl you would know, but you’re not a good girl are you? No, you’re just a cheap little whore. You don’t even care how many people fuck you, you just want your hole to be filled, don’t you? Why don’t you thank all these gentlemen who helped you out?”

Gerard doesn’t know how his body did it, but Franks words manage to go straight to his cock. Frank picks up his speed a little as Gerard moans out.

“S-s-sirs, tha-ank you for using me-e. Thank yo-ou for, ahhhhh, filling me up like the g-good little slut I am.”

Gerard can feel every little movement Frank makes inside of him. It feels so good it is almost unbearable.

“You wanna come again, slut? You already came three times, wasn’t that enough? You’re such a horny little slut.”

Gerard can’t even remember the third time he came. He is such a slut, he let men use him and enjoy it while he wasn’t even conscious. That thought pushed Gerard over the edge for the last time. His legs started trembling, the rest of his body soon following. He hears a soft ‘oh fuck’ before he feels Frank cum.

Franks pulls out and kneels in front of Gerard’s face. He puts his hand on Gerard’s cum stained cheek and pulls the blindfold off. Gerard blinks dazedly a couple of times before focusing on Frank. They gaze tenderly at each other.

“I love you, Geebaby”

“I love you too, Frankie”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is actually my first fic ever written (and of course it's a sexual fantasy hihi). I know it probably isn't really good, but i wrote this in one sitting, while horny, without reading it again before uploading, so I dont expect it to be. Hope you enjoyed it anyways!


End file.
